The field of the invention relates to building structures and methods of construction and more particularly, the field of the building structures and methods of construction comprising a lattice structure with interstitial material contained therein.
The prior art discloses modular building panels of plastic foam material reinforced by a lattice of light gauge rod or wire. The prior art also discloses a lattice having wall boards attached to both sides thereof, with the space therebetween filled with resin. The prior art also discloses a foamed plastic panel comprised of a plurality of spaced-flanges held in position by transversely connected wire. The space between the panels is filled with foam, and the entire exterior surface is plastic coated. None of these building structures are designed for on-site construction.
While modular building panels have certain advantages, one problem apparent with these prior art structures is that some lack the combination of strength and endurance necessary to withstand the rigors of weather. Others do not have strength necessary for a suitable load bearing wall structure.
In addition, many high strength plastics are expensive, and difficult to apply. Thus, most of the prior art modular building structures cannot be erected on site and be competitive with building structures of conventional building materials such as plaster, concrete and the like.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide a building structure having many of the advantages of modular building panels, with the requisite strength for load bearing walls and roofs and the endurance necessary to withstand the rigors of weather. It is also highly desirable to provide a method of constructing such a building structure on site.
With the advent of solar heating devices and the desire to conserve energy, it is highly desirable to provide an improved insulated building structure. The building structure of the invention provides a wall or roof structure which, when comprised of interstitial blocks of good insulating materials such as foamed polystyrene, has better insulating properties than wall and roof structures of conventional design.